This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays have arrays of pixels for presenting images to a user if care is not taken, however, a display for an electronic device may not have desired properties. For example, color gamut may be low, images may not be visible over a sufficiently wide angle of view, cost may be too high, or display components may be difficult to manufacture.